kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Belle (KH)
| Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts | Farbe1 = KHa | Farbe2 = KHb }} Belle ist ein Charakter aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und gehört zu dem sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen. Sie ist ein aufrichtiges und ehrliches Mädchen, welches mit dem Biest gemeinsam in dessen Schloss lebt. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Vor der Handlung von Kingdom Hearts wurde die Heimat von Belle und dem Biest von der Dunkelheit angegriffen. Dabei ist es Malefiz und den Herzlosen gelungen die Prinzessin zu entführen, da sie wissen, dass Belle und die restlichen sechs Prinzessinnen benötigt werden, um Kingdom Hearts erscheinen zu lassen. Sie wird nach Hollow Bastion gebracht und dort eingesperrt. Zum Ende des Spiels gelangen Sora, Donald und Goofy in die Welt. Nachdem seine Begleiter sich kurzzeitig von Sora abwenden, trifft dieser auf das Biest, das gekommen ist um Belle zu retten. Als Donald und Goofy sich der Gruppe wieder anschließen und diese gemeinsam Malefiz und Ansem besiegen, erwachen die Prinzessinnen aus ihrem Schlaf und sind wieder frei. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Eine Projektion Belles erscheint im Schloss des Entfallens im Stockwerk der Hollow Bastion. Darin sucht das Biest nach Belle und will diese mit sich nehmen, was die Prinzessin jedoch verweigert. Sie versucht mit allen Mitteln das Biest von ihr fern zu halten und es so zu verletzen, dass es sich von ihr abwendet, was ihr allerdings nicht gelingt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie so gehandelt hat, um das Biest nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, da sie von Malefiz gefangen gehalten wird. Durch Belles Unehrlichkeit verliert ihr eigenes Herz an Reinheit, jedoch beginnt das Biest sich einzugestehen, dass es sich nicht immer korrekt verhalten hat. Als es erklärt, dass es nicht zulassen werde, dass Belle von Malefiz gefangen gehalten wird, erstarkt sein Herz und Malefiz wählt es als ihr neues Ziel aus. Belle opfert sich jedoch für das Biest und beschützt es so vorerst. Gemeinsam mit Sora, Donald und Goofy stellt sich das Biest der Hexe Malefiz zum Kampf. Nach ihrem Sieg taucht Belle wieder auf und verspricht dem Biest die schlechten Erinnerungen, welche sie durch ihr Verhalten geschaffen hat, durch schönere zu ersetzen. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II lebt Belle wieder im Schloss des Biests und versucht Vertrauen zum Biest aufzubauen. Außerhalb des Schlosses des Biestes wird Belle lediglich namentlich genannt. Dies ist der Fall, als Sora und seine Freunde die Welt Space Paranoids verlassen, um in Hollow Bastion in Ansems Arbeitszimmer nach dem Passwort für den DTD-Zugang zu suchen. König Micky verrät ihnen dabei, dass DTD Door to Darkness heißt und somit Kingdom Hearts gemeint ist. Die Protagonisten finden heraus, dass die Namen der Prinzessinnen der Herzen das Passwort bilden und kehren in die digitale Welt zurück, um ihrem Freund Tron das Passwort zu übermitteln. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Berichte Kingdom Hearts I Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Galerie Ursprung Ursprünglich stammt sie aus dem Disney-Zeichentrickfilm Die Schöne und das Biest aus dem Jahre 1991 und kam in das Schloss des Biestes, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Dieser wurde vom Biest als Eindringling im Kerker eingesperrt, durfte diesen jedoch verlassen, als Belle versprach im Austausch dafür immer beim Biest zu bleiben. Trivia *Besucht man Belle in Kingdom Hearts nach Versiegeln des Schlüsselloches in der Bibliothek von Hollow Bastion erneut, so erhält der Spieler das Schlüsselschwert Zentrifol. Weblinks Kategorie: Charakter (KH) Kategorie: Charakter (KH358/2) Kategorie: Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie: Charakter (KHII)